Enamorado de mi niñera
by duel crystal
Summary: Tadashi al no tener quien vigile a su hermanito por unos días decide pedirle ayuda a Gogo, pero conforme pasen estos, Hiro empieza a enamorarse de ella, salvo que hay un pequeño problema, ella esta enamorada de un patán. Este capitulo esta basado en un capitulo de los simpson, que tal vez los fanes lo reconozcan.


_**Quiero decir como ya leyeron que este capítulo tiene mucho de un capitulo antiguo de los Simpson, y los desafío a que me digan cual es.**_

 _ **Y sin más demora el capitulo…**_

Tadashi, Honey, Wasabi, Fred, Gogo: 20

Hiro: 13

Capitulo 1: Un problema y una solución

Era casi de noche y el sol se estaba poniendo, ya casi se terminaba el trabajo de un pequeña, pero exitosa cafetería en el corazón de San fransokyo en donde habían tres integrantes que habitaban en ese lugar, los cuales dos mayores conversaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería, en cambio el más joven…

Bueno, lo pueden averiguar.

-Hola caverna de Moe, habla Moe- respondía el dueño de bar, un hombre más feo que la misma muerte.

-Hola que tal busco un amigo que frecuenta el bar, es noque y su primer nombre es alcor- decía Hiro tratando de no reírse muy fuerte.

A pesar de ya haber terminado de graduarse apenas un mes de la escuela secundaria y tener una inteligencia sobresaliente, no dejaba de lado aun su lado infantil y travieso.

Después de la robótica y las peleas de robot, molestar a las personas por teléfonos se volvía casi un pasatiempo para Hiro últimamente y la victima favorita de Hiro era el dueño de una taberna que caí fácilmente en las bromas telefónicas.

-Claro, aguarde un momento…ALCORNOQUE, HAY ALGUN ALCORNOQUE EN ESTE LUGAR- gritaba el cantinero del bar de mala muerte.

-Creo que varios de aquí- respondía un ebrio amigo del tabernero, mientras que el mar de risas no se hicieron de esperar.

Solo le tomo unos momentos para darse cuenta de que lo acababan de engañar, otra vez.

-Uy pequeño rapas, eres tú de nuevo, cuando te encuentre te sacare la cabeza y usare tu lengua como brocha para pintar mi casa con tu sangre- exclamaba molesto.

-Jajajaja, eso quisieras verdad- se carcajeaba Hiro, mientras este colgaba el teléfono, Mochi se frotaba su cabeza entre las piernas del joven el cual se agacho para rascarle esta aun riéndose de lo sucedido.

Solo para que su diversión se terminara cuando escucho que se acercaba su tía Cass y Tadashi conversando.

Más bien como tratando de ganar un argumento.

Mejor dicho Tadashi suplicándole a su tía.

-Pero tía Cass esta es la oportunidad de mi vida, el profesor Callaghan me está dando su confianza para que le ayude en la exhibición de robótica en Orlasaka, _**(mezcla de Orlando y Osaka, idea mía)**_.

Hiro no pudo evitar suspirar cansado de ese bendito instituto de nerds el cual su hermano llevaba dos años estudiando, más aun cuando hablaba de ella cuando ni siquiera tenía periodos o asignaturas.

-Realmente lo siento Tadashi, pero ya había quedado en juntarme con unas viejas amigas para viajar hace meses, además ya compre los pasajes y reserve el hotel- aclaraba la tía cass- además, ¿Quién cuidara a Hiro si ninguno de los dos no está? Y válgame dios dejarlo solo no será una opción.

-Vamos tia Cass, soy apto para cuidarme solo, ¿Qué lo peor que podría pasar?- pedía Hiro.

Ambos Hamadas mayores se voltearon para compartir una mirada que decía _más de lo que queremos averiguar._

 _Ya una imagen mental entre ellos conformaba de manera exagerada a un Hiro cargando a un gato grandote en sus brazos contemplando como ardía el café mientras los bomberos trataban de apagar el incendio._

 _Otra era un joven apenas siendo un adolescente peleando con robot con un desconocido con cara de ser jefe de los yakuzas, rodeado de gente peligrosa y de mala junta en un callejón rodeado de un ambiente peligroso y toxico._

Ambos salieron de esas fantasías solo para volver la vista en Hiro y decir de manera unida un –NO- de manera que dejo al joven haciendo muecas de molestia.

-Pero, ¿si llamas a alguien para que lo cuide, como una niñera o a un familiar?- creyendo que eso lo podía ayudar, normalmente no le gustaba dejar a su hermanito pequeño solo, pero el profesor Robert lo llamo para pedirle si quería ayudarlo con una pequeña muestra científica, a lo cual este accedió inmediatamente sintiéndose feliz de que alguien como el profesor Callaghan confiara en él para ayudarlo.

Solo que había un pequeño problema y era que su tía ya había quedado en hacer planes para viajar desde hace varios meses.

Y no confiaban en que Hiro no hiciera una de sus locuras.

-Ya lo hice, llame a los familiares, pero todos extrañamente ya tenían planes fuera de la ciudad, la agencia de cuidadoras no contestaba ninguna de nuestras llamadas y también trate de contactar con otras cuidadoras, pero ninguna me devolvía la llamada- decía Cass sin creer que no hubiese nadie que cuidara a su sobrino.

\- ¿y la señorita Megumi Hanako?, ella antes cuidaba de Hiro y de mi antes- recordando que en su infancia ella los veía, sobre todo a Hiro cuando su tia tenía que hacer algún trámite, una emergencia o una cita cuando Tadashi estaba ocupado.

-De hecho fue a ella a la primera que marque, pero….

 _ **_flasback_**_

 _ **-Hola que tal soy Cass Hamada me comunico con Megumi Hanako, la niñera que cuidaba a mis angelitos- pedía cortésmente Cass.**_

 _ **-No, creo que usted se refiere a mi hermana, ahora yo la cuido- respondía una mujer que no pasaba los cuarenta años que volteo a ver a su hermana, que estaba en una mecedora.**_

 _ **-Vamos Hiro, deja ese soplete, déjalo Hiro- pedía aquella mujer como si estuviera pidiendo a cierta persona que no se encontraba hay, pero aun rondaba en sus pesadillas estando dormida o despierta.**_

 _ **_fin del flasback_**_

-Por lo que dijo su hermana no se encontraba bien de salud mental, decía que esa mujer estaba trastornada o traumada de por vida- decía sintiéndose mal por esa pobre alma en desgracia.

Tadashi no podía evitar suspira de forma resignada a que tal vez no podía asistir exposición de ciencia. Sentía que debía haber una solución, no podía retractarse de su palabra con el profesor Robert, tampoco podía pedirla a su tía que no fuera, ella trabajaba muy duro y jamás se había tomado un tiempo libre, definitivamente dejar a Hiro solo no era una mejor opción, él quería mucho a su hermano, pero sabía que no era un angelito y podía meter en problemas en un dos por tres.

Hasta que una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

-YA SE- exclamaba de manera exagerada asustando a los presentes en ese momento, incluyendo a Mochi que pareciera que salto dos pies de altura.

-¿Qué cosa Tadashi?- Hiro tratando de calmar al asustado animal entre sus piernas.

-Le pudo pedir a unos de mis amigos a que venga a cuidarte hermanito.

-¿Qué cosa?- pedía los dos miembros, uno totalmente con un tono curioso y el otro totalmente incrédulo.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Un lo siento si se es demasiado corto o si tiene falta de ortografía, espero que les guste y espero ansiosa su crítica, comentario u opinión.**_


End file.
